Passion
by princ3ssch3rri3bl0ss0m724
Summary: It's a RaiKim Songfic...Based of Passion...if you don't understand it, I don't either...So that's reasuring, right?


**Me:** HI!

**Raimundo:** NO!

**Me:** I am here to say…

**Raimundo:** NO!

**Me:** That my internetwas messed up and…

**Raimundo:** NO!

**Me:** I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or…

**Raimundo:** NO! DON'T SAY IT!

**Me:** _Passion (Japanese)_.

**Raimundo:** Oh…I thought you were going to say something else…

**Me:** I KNEW IT!

**Raimundo:** So…

**Me:** What did you think I was going to say?

**Raimundo:** Oh nothing. (blushes)

**Me:** Okaaay, ON WITH THE SONGFIC!

_

* * *

wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_

* * *

Kimiko was in her room listening to her music...

* * *

Raimundo was training with Master Fung…_

* * *

Omoidaseba haruka haruka  
Mirai_

* * *

Kimiko was listening to the Japanese version of Passion, she sang along, even singing the backwards parts forwards…

* * *

Raimundo, was thinking about telling Kimiko his fellings for her…_

* * *

wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_

* * *

Kimiko sang out loud every word, she even thought they could hear her fro the other side of the temple…

* * *

Raimundo listened to Kimiko singing, and when she sang "I need more affection than you know" he got confused. That wasn't in the song, or was it?_

* * *

wa doko mademo kagayaiteta  
Kirei na aozora no shita de  
Bokura wa_

* * *

Kimiko, was thinking about her fears at this part…she was afraid of Raimundo, IF he didn't like her…

* * *

Raimundo didn't understand the words, he just thought it was beautiful…_

* * *

wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_

* * *

She sang even louder…

* * *

He never stopped listening to her sing…_

* * *

sukoshi dake obieteta_

_Natsukashii iro ni  
Mado ga somaru_

* * *

She looked out the window to see Raimundo train…

* * *

He caught a glimpse of her watching him…_

* * *

Mae wo muitereba mata aemasu ka  
Mirai_

* * *

Her dad called the other day, saying that she would have to go home and never return…

* * *

He wanted to tell her so bad, but he did have forever, right?..._

* * *

wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_

* * *

She felt neglected at home…her dad was never there and she had maids that wouldn't even talk to her, but those were Daddy's orders…

* * *

He wanted to know about everything, her family, her friends…everything…_

* * *

wa doko edemo tsudzuiterunda  
Ookina kanban no shita de  
Jidai no_

* * *

One of her friend's mothers was going to have a child in January, and her dad wants her to help her friend take care of her mom, especially because the father died because of cancer a few weeks ago…

* * *

He wanted to hear her sing forever…_

* * *

wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_

* * *

She would probably never see her friends again…

* * *

He didn't know he only had a few more hours to spend with her…_

* * *

utsuroi wo miteitai na_

* * *

She didn't want to just get a stupid post card every holiday, she wanted them…

* * *

He thought back to all the times they spent together, alone…nobody else except them…_

* * *

Kito shiresu_

_My heart's a battle ground_

* * *

She noticed that she had been fighting while she had a HUGE crush on him…

* * *

He noticed that he had been fighting while he had a HUGE crush in her…_

* * *

wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_

* * *

She wanted to stay…

* * *

He wanted to be with her always…_

* * *

Nido to aenu hito ni basho ni  
Mado wo akeru_

_Omoidaseba haruka haruka  
Mirai _

* * *

She imagined her future…without him…

* * *

He imagined his future…with her…_

* * *

wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_

* * *

She finished packing and told Omi and Clay good-bye before she went outside to tell Raimundo her feelings…

* * *

He was training harder than before to impress her…_

* * *

wa doko mademo kagayaiteta  
Kirei na aozora no shita de  
Bokura wa_

* * *

She was outside looking at him…just standing there crying…

* * *

He watched her cry and looked at her suitcase…he almost started crying, too…_

* * *

wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_

_itsu mademo nemutteita_

* * *

"I love you…" she whispered quietly…

* * *

"Ditto…" he whispered, too._

* * *

Ooo…_

(My fears andMy lies)

* * *

"I might not come back…" she hugged him.

"I'll try to visit as much as possible…just promise you'll remember…" he hugged her back…

"I want to be with you…" she sobbed.

He kissed her sweetly on the lips, "I'll be there soon…"

_

* * *

Aozora no shita..._

* * *

"Beneath the blue sky…" she sang in English…

"I promise I'll be there…I promise…" he kissed her again…

_

* * *

Ah…. wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_

* * *

"I need more affection than you know…" she sang forwards…

"I'll give it to you when I get there, I promise, and you know I never break a promise, unless it's for evil…" he kissed her one last time…

* * *

**Me:** THAT WAS SO SAD! (bursts into tears)

**Raimundo:** I hate this…

**Me:** I know… (pats him on the back)

**Raimundo:** I didn't even get in her pants!

**Me:** PERVERT!

**Raimundo:** And proud of it!

**Me:** R&R, before Rai gets SO perverted, he gets in my pants!

**Raimundo:** Great idea!

_Passion (Translation)_

_If I recall, far far away  
The future was shining on everywhere  
Beneath the beautiful blue sky  
We were just a little afraid_

_The window will be tinted  
A nostalgic color_

_If we advance forth, can we ever meet again?  
The future goes on to everywhere  
Beneath the large signboard  
I want to keep watching the eras changing_

_I will open a window  
To the people and places I can't see again_

_If I recall, far far away  
The future was shining on everywhere  
Beneath the beautiful blue sky  
We were slumbering forever_

_The person I liked long ago  
I heard will bear a child in winter  
What were decided since long ago  
I sometimes would want to doubt them  
The ones I could never forget  
Would the New Year's card have photographs attached?  
What to us could not be done  
I will think very fondly of them_

_(my fears and my lies)_

_Beneath the blue sky..._


End file.
